Good bye and Hello
by cookie-monster-eater
Summary: Naruto gets banished after failing to retrieve Sasuke at valley of the End.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fict.

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Naruto!  
**_

"_thoughts"_

**Kyubbi speaking**

"**Talking to Kyubbi"**

Quick Summary: Naruto is banished after failing to retrieve Sasuke at the Valley of the End

* * *

"I bet the demon brat didn't even try"

"He should be killed"

"Finally the elders banished him"

Naruto heard these comments as he heads to the gate to leave the village. At the gate Naruto meets up with the rookie 9 except Sakura (who is locked up in here room crying at the lost of Sasuke).

"It's not fair Naruto" Kiba shouted out.

"Ya, Sasuke was to powerful." Ino said.

"He would of killed you" Neji said.

"They blame me since I am a demon" Naruto said going through the gates.

"Wait where will you go?" Choji spoke out hand grabbing Naruto's wrist.

"Simple to a place where I'll be treated better then Kohana" Naruto pulled his wrist back making Choji release his hands.

Hinata broke into tears as Naruto walked out of the Village. Kiba put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Naruto looked back on last time to where he grew up and where his dream resides. "Goodbye Kohana" holding in his tears.

* * *

** The Whirlpool Country**

* * *

Naruto went to the Whirl Pool Country hoping he would fit in and no one would discover his secret. Walking down a street looking for a place to call home he accidentally bumps into a girl holding some boxes containing weapons she drops the boxes and falls over. "Oh, sorry I wasn't looking" The girl was saying as she got up. She was wearing a blue blouse with orange flowers and black jeans. Her hair was in a pony tail and her eyes were leaf green.

"Let me carry these for you"

"No I can carry them my self"

"I insist"

Naruto grabbed the boxes.

"Thanks uh…. What's your name?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki"

"I'm Shijimi I'm the daughter of Takumi we own the local weapon store please to meet you"

"Wow that's cool"

"Ya , but recently a gang of bad people started to threatening us to give them half of the income each month or else they call themselves the Spiral gang."

"Shouldn't you tell the guards?"

"They are the gang they went corrupt"

Her head faced down "Now we have no choice but to do it" she started to tear up.

"Don't worry I'll protect you" naruto said with a reassuring smile and a thumps up.

"Thanks, but I don't want you to get hurt." she said wiping away the tears "I'm sorry, but I never seen you around here"

"I'm from Kohana"

"Oh, why are you here?"she asked curiously.

"I..I..was..banished" he put his head down in shame.

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok you had nothing to do with it"

"Not to be rude, but why?"

"I can't tell you"

"Why?"

"Well..."

They reach the store only to see Takumi gone and the place in ruins.

"Where's my dad?" Shujimi asks looking for clues "who did this?

"What's this?" Naruto picks up a small note.

"Lemme see that" Shijimi quickly taking the note and reading it.

"Oh my, my dad he's been kidnapped by the gang."Shijimi continued reading"The only way to get him back is to give him the rest of the money, but my dad was supposed to pay them all unless..."

_ Flashback _

_"I don't have all the money work has been slow lately" Takumi said being backed up to a wall._

_"I Know you have the money where is it!" said a masked man holding a kuni to Takumi's throat "If you don't have it I guess your daughter does"_

_Takumi cries "NO! not my daughter"_

_The masked man says "Tie him up and leave a note to meet us outside of town near our hide out"_

_ End Flashback_

"How am I am supposed to give him the money?" Shijimi asked with a worried face.

"I've got an idea how good are you in acting?" Naruto asked filling a small bag with metal. The metal made the clanking sound like gold. Naruto had a the"I-got-a-plan-face"

* * *

**I made some changes. My next chapters will be much longer. Shijimi is not the same person as the fat girl that has the cat who runs away ALOT.  
**


	2. moving in

Chapter two.

* * *

**At the hide out.**

_"Where are they?"_ Shijimi held the bag to her chest. _"I hope this works"_

"Hey girl where's the money" said the masked man coming out of the small torn up building holding, Takumi at knife point.

"Father!" Shijimi cried out she started to get near.

"Stop girl or your father dies" this stopped Shijimi dead in her tracks "So where's the money"

"Here" Shijimi says throwing the bag. The bag made a clanking sound.

"Music to my ears" he picks up the bag "Here's your father." He lets go of Takumi. Takumi runs to hughis daughter.

"How did you get the money?" he asks.

"I didn't, lets go" Shijimi said starting to walk "Lets go before they…"

"Hey think were not idiots there's no money in here. Get them!" the leader shouted.

"Run!"

Two kuni flew towards the two. _clank!._ "what?" The leader shouts out "who are you, punk!"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki"

Two goons attack Naruto with a metal bar Naruto ducks and leg sweeps the two. A goon grabs him from behind, then another goon to punches Naruto. When the goon finished Naruto flipped the goon and onto the goon in front of him. "So you think your tough then take this!" the leader launched forward with a sword in his hand. Naruto easily sidestepped him he then took a kuni and stabbed him.

"last one"

"Thank you Naruto!"

"No big dea…"

Shijimi looked in horror as a sword drove through Naruto. _poof!_. Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. Behind the man Naruto appeared and knocked him out. Naruto then smiled and said "They won't bother you any more." "Thank you" shijimi gave Naruto a bone crushing hug.

"Can't breath!"

"oh sorry"

Shijimi let go of Naruto. "Thank you" Takumi said giving Naruto a handshake "So what's your name?"

"Naruto"

"Oh, thanks Naruto so where you from"

"Kohana"

"So you're a forgeiner, so why you are here?"

"well I'm…" He was interrupted by Shijimi.

"On vacation" shijimi lied.

"wha…" Naruto was pulled by Shijimi.

"My father is really protective and he can over react" Shijimi whispered "He might think you're a bad guy and take keep you away from me. Besides I think of you as a friend."

"so your on vacation, eh" Takumi put his hand on Naruto's shoulders

"uh… yah" Naruto lied.

"so by the look of it I guess you're a ninja huh?"

"Yah"

"So where are you staying?" Takumi asked.

"I'm still looking" Naruto said "Do you know a place?"

"There's are no hotels here. Why don't you stay with us?"

"um…" Naruto made some major thinking then he saw shijimi smiling. _"well I guess it's ok__" _"sure I'll stay"

Shijimi squealed "Yay Naruto-kun is staying with us!" she gave him an other bone crushing hug. Naruto went unconscious - due to the lost of air - and dropped dead. "Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun.."

* * *

"huh, what" Naruto said in a daze.

"oh your awake" Naruto said that shijimi had only a yellow bathrobe on. "How are you" Shijimi got closer to check if he was ok. Naruto started to blush red. She then put her forehead on his to compare if it was hotter, at this Naruto was redder then a tomato. "I'm ok!" he said hiding his blush.

"Ok, then get dressed, dinners ready." Shijimi said leaving the room. Naruto looked around seeing he was in a small room painted in pink and he was on a comfy bed. He noticed his clothes where on a dresser. He only had boxers.

"Oh, crap!" Naruto quickly grabbed his clothes and put it on. Naruto left the room and entered a fairly good sized room. "Naruto come on your food is getting cold." Takumi said inviting him in. Naruto sat down. He saw food, it looked as a expert chef made it. "wow looks good" Shijimi blushed at that. Naruto took a bite. Shijimi looked _"I hope he likes it"_ "Wow it's great" naruto said taking more bites "Who made it?"

"I did" shijimi spoke out.

"It's great"

"thank you"

"Why don't you take Shijimi out" Takumi said.

"Huh.." shijimi and naruto said in unison. Both blushing like mad.

"you know for air" Takumi said taking the bowls.

"oh sure" Naruto said looking at Shijimi.

"so lets go" shijimi said going out.

Outside Naruto and Shijimi talked, they both sat down on the grass. "wow your realy lucky you know that?" Naruto said.

"why?" Shijimi asked she turned to Naruto.

"You have a nice father, you live in a nice house, and your bea..." Naruto stopped before finishing.

"Yah, but you have that right?"

"I wish I was alone most of my life being called a demon."

"I'm sorry... wait why did they call you a demon?"

_"think naruto think. got it"_

"I don't know maybe cause my parents died when I was borne"

"Still not a reason to call someone nice like you a demon"

"thanks"

"don't mention it" She gave him a smile.

"_ah..to be young again" _Takumi thought watching them talk.

**Time skip**

"what!" the both said in unison both blushing

"sorry the other bed was destroyed when the gang destroyed the shop" Takumi said "your going to have to share a bed" The both turn to each other and blushed.

"sorry you have to" Takumi said.

"ok" Naruto and shijimi both unwillingly agreed.

Inside the small room Naruto waited for Shijimi to finish changing in the bathroom. "Are you done yet?"

Naruto shouted. "Wait a five seconds"

"Ok"

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

On… Shijimi came out with shirt that reached only to her stomach and a short that barely reached her knees. Naruto blushed red hot. "stop staring your embarrassing me." she said trying to cover her self up.

"oh sorry" Naruto quickly rushed into the bathroom. Shijimi entered the bed. Naruto came out seconds later. He then entered the bed, did not face shijimi she also did not face him they were both blushing.

**Time skip**

Shijimi woke up only to feel a warm hand hugging her. "huh" she turned around to see Naruto holding her. Her face was only centimeters apart from his face, she blushed. She noticed the whiskers on Naruto.

"what are these?" She carefully put her finger on it and rubbed it.

"That feels nice" Naruto said sleep talking. Naruto opened his eyes to see Shijimi stroking his whiskers.

"oh good morning Shijimi"

"Good morning Naruto-kun" she said getting up "Now were going to get you some clothes"

"What wrong with the ones I have?" Naruto asked.

"Well they're not ok for the heat in the wave country." shijimi said going to the bathroom. "You need

some t-shirts and shorts"

"um…Ok"

Naruto and Shijimi left the house. "Hey go to the post office we got a new shipment." Takumi shouted over. They both entered the town. Naruto enjoys that the town does not know he is the Kyubbis container. "Hey Naruto over here" Shijimi said pointing into the store.

"Ok"

**Time Skip** (since I don't want to get into the boring details)

"You look great!" Shijimi said pulling Naruto's hand.

"I hope your right" Naruto said. Naruto was in a orange shirt and orange and blue striped shorts.

"Lets go to the post office."

They go to the post office. "Here's your shipment" Naruto carried the heavy box to the house.

"What's in this"

"two hundred pounds of weapons." Shijimi said cheerfully.

"Huh?"

**Time skip**

"ow, ow, ow!" Naruto said holding his back. "That's was heavy!"

"What's the problem Naruto" Takumi said walking in.

"The shipment"

"Oh ouch" Takumi said sitting down next to Naruto "ha I remember my first shipment I couldn't move for three days and after that I was sore for a whole month."

"So how long is this vacation?" Takumi said. Naruto was in trouble with out Shijimi he would have to tell Takumi the truth. _"oh crap should I tell him… I hope he understands"_

"Well I'm not really in vacation I was really b.. ban.. banished" Naruto said waiting for the worst.

"Well It's nice to see your honest." Takumi said laughing

"What I thought you were going to be mad" Naruto said confused.

"No, no Shijimi already told me" Takumi said putting his hand on naruto shoulder and playfully shook him.

_Flash back_

"_He was banished!" Takumi shouted in rage "He's dangerous"_

"_No he saved us it means he not" Shijimi said stopping her father from kicking Naruto out._

"_Well you do have a point, well if he doesn't confess to it I'm kick him out" Takumi said._

_Flashback End_

"So welcome to our community, and house" Takumi said.

_Crash!_ A loud crash startled the two. The two rush over to where shijimi was. "help!" shijimi said being taken away by two men. "shijimi! No!" Naruto jumped over the rubble to Shijimi's aid. The man saw Naruto and tackled him down. "Your going no where" The man said raising a rock over his head and smashing it on Naruto's head. Naruto got knocked out.

"what happened" Naruto asked getting up then he remembered the events that occurred. "Shijimi! where is she?" He saw Takumi crying on the bed. "My dear Shijimi she's gone they took her" He said through tears.

Who took her?" he asked.

"The men from before." Takumi said "Before you go they changed their hideout"

"Where is it?" Naruto asked waiting for an answer.

"it's east from here near the cliff"

"I'll be back" Naruto said heading out the door.

"Before you go they said they want to challenge you to a duel to the death" Takumi said

"Don't worry I've dealt with them before" Naruto said leaving.

* * *

**Plz leave a review I'm not good at ficts or stories. Tell me way I can improve my story I also have a ongoing poll plz vote if you want me to take it of blind tell me closing on July/18/08  
**


	3. The rescue

**Chapter 3: The rescue. **

Sorry short this time. Vote on poll!

* * *

"Let me go!" Shijimi said pulling the chains tied on her ankle.

"Quiet! You'll be out soon." the leader (the New leader)

"Hey bastards where are you!" Naruto screamed outside the building.

"Right on cue" The leader signaling his men "Let's go and bring the girl"

The goons unhook the girl and carry her outside. "Let go!" Shijimi said trying to break free.

Naruto looks where Shijimi is. The goons carry her to near the cliff. "So we meet again Naruto"

Naruto immediately turns to see who said it. "who are you?"

The man sweat dropped. "don't you remember?" the man said " I swung a metal pipe at you"

"No doesn't ring a bell"

"well it doesn't matter I got your girl" The man said grabbing the girl by her arm.

"Let her go!"

"No I'm getting paid for this I want that money" he said pulling Shijimi closer to the edge.

"Who's paying you?" Naruto asked.

"Someone named Sasuke" The man said holding a kuni to Shijimi's throat. What the man said hit Naruto's heart like daggers.

" _Sasuke? No that that can't be possible" _Naruto thought until Shijimi's scream took him out of thought.

"Naruto Heeeelllpppp!" Shijimi said getting pulled closer and closer to the edge.

"Say goodbye to her" The leader said pushing shijimi off the edge.

"Shijimi!" Naruto screamed running to where she fell off. Before he could get there he felt a cold metal slash his back, he fell over in pain.

"Not so tough now punk" He said leaving the scene. Unknown to the gang Naruto started to get up.

"You bastard!" A shout came from Naruto.

"what the…" he said turning around. He saw Naruto's injury disappear. "He isn't human!" A goon said. A red chakra started to surround Naruto.

"You bastard you killed her!" Naruto shouted. His whiskers became more darker and eyes were red and slit pupils. The gang started to run away, but Naruto ran and jumped on the guy in front and broke his back. Next he grabbed a goon and flung him against an other. The leader building courage swung his katana at Naruto, but was stopped by Naruto and was broken. With a powerful punch Naruto killed the leader. _"I deafeted all the goons, I killed the leader, but shijimi is dead." _Naruto getting up.

"_I can't believe she's gone it's like the old man dying all over again"_ Naruto thought leaving, but heard a small groan. Naruto went to the edge of the cliff and saw Shijimi unconscious on a small platform of rock ten feet down. Naruto heart swelled with joy. Naruto went down to bring her up to safety. "Hey are you ok?" Naruto asked the unconscious Shijimi.

Shijimi slowly opened her eyes. Naruto?" she said weakly. Naruto hugged her so very tightly.

"I can't believe your alive, I'm so sorry" he said tearing up "Let's get you to the hospital"

Naruto took Shijimi to the hospital.

* * *

**Hospital**

* * *

"Came as soon as I heard is she ok?" he said rushing in.

"Yes she has a few minor injuries" Naruto said sitting next to Shijimi.

"Hello father" Shijimi said on the hospital bed.

"My darling I was so worried" Takumi said walking to the bed.

"Shijimi I'm sorry I can't stay" Naruto said getting up.

"But why?" She said grabbing Naruto's wrist.

"I put you in danger I don't want it to happen to anyone again" Naruto said taking her wrist off of him. Then headed to the door.

"Please stay" Shijimi cried out she started to cry.

"I can't" Naruto said looking back "Goodbye"

* * *

A couple minutes later while leaving the village Naruto bumps into a old man. "Hey I heard a young boy by the name of Naruto Uzamaki was around here do you know where he is?"

"I'm Naruto"

"A grey haired guy with paint on his face told me to give this to you" The man held out a bag.

"Thanks" Naruto said taking the bag.

"bye young man"

"_what's in here?" _Naruto thought opening the bag inside a scroll and a small boxe. He took the scroll. It read _"Naruto by the time you read this I will be dead. I am your father I am leaving you all my money and my house on the it is on the outskirts of the wave._

_Signed,_

_Namikze Minato"_

Inside the box was a orange robe with black flames._ "So my father was Namikze Minato Hmm…. Where have I heard that before?"_

**Timskip**

"Oh my god!" Naruto shouts stunned. "I thought it a small house not a mansion!"

Inside the mansion Naruto discovers a box full of money "Woah, I'm rich!"

Naruto looks around the mansion celebrating the inheritance.

So Naruto's journey and training couninues.

* * *

**This chapter is pretty short please review and vote on my poll closes JULY/18/O8 HOPE YOU VOTE ON MY HOME PAGE**

**The next chapter is into the future, 2 years later. **


	4. Settlement

Chapter 3: Settlement.

**I has been two years since Naruto left Whirl Pool Country he settled in his father's mansion outside of Wave. He found many technique scrolls he used to train. He lived in secret. The wave does not know he lives there, but children visit to train with him or play. -Filler-  
**

* * *

"Naruto!" a voice called to him. Naruto turned to see who it was.

"Hi Okyou" Naruto called from inside the mansion. Okyou was a young girl about 12 years old. She dreams of becoming the worlds best ninja(influenced by Naruto).

"I'm ready to train" Okyou said enthusiastically.

"Ok how about ninjustu?" Naruto suggested.

"What kind?"

**Kage No Jutsu!** A dozen clones appeared. Each standing with a cocky smile and hand on his hips.

"Cool can I try?" she asked._ poof!._ All the clones exploded into a cloud of smoke.

"knock your self out" Naruto said.

"ok here I go" Okyou said doing hand seals. **Kage no Jutsu! **_Poof!_ When the smoke cleared Okyou and a clone that resembled Naruto early attempts (ep. 1) appeared.

"_wow reminds me of… well me" _Naruto thought sweat dropping as he looked at the poorly made clone.

"Well work on it I didn't get it on my first try" Naruto said trying to encourage her.

"Ok I give it my all" she said doing the seals again. Again the clone looked like crap.

**Time Skip**

After fifteen more attempts she ran out of chakra. "I… can't… try… anymore" She said collapsing on the grass trying to catch her breath. "Ok go home. Get some rest and come tomorrow." Naruto said helping her up.

"Ok see you tomorrow" Okyou said leaving to her home.

"See ya" Naruto said waving good bye. _"wow she's like me"_

Naruto went out to train by him self not knowing he was being watched by a wave female chunnin. She was wearing a hood hiding her face.

**Time Skip**

The chunnin rushed back to the town to report to his captain "Captain I have found a unknown nin." The captain turned around he had a covered scarred eye and blind eye "Is he dangerous?" he asked.

"No, but he been training one of our students." The chunnin said removing her hood revealing her short dark purple hair and blue eyes.

"What! He could be dangerous" The man said raising his voice "I want you to keep and eye on him, and stop him if he hurts any one in our village, your dismissed Fuki"

"Ok sir" She said disappearing in a blur.

* * *

In the morning she keep track on Naruto.

"_sigh_… I miss ramen" Naruto said gazing into space.

"_Ramen?"_ Fuki thought hiding in a tree.

Naruto stepped out of the mansion to walk in the wilderness.

_Rustle, rustle._ Naruto ninja instincts made him throw a star shuriken at the noise. Then a squeal.

Fuki took out a kuni ready to attack. "Ahh! Poor little bunny I'm so, so, so sorry" he said holding the scared bunny who was inches away from death. Fuki sweat dropped at this.

Naruto went to a water fall a mile away from Fuki's village. _"A perfect spot to use the technique" _Naruto thought looking a the water fall. **Kage no Justu! **A dozen Naruto clones appeared and gathered around the waterfall. _"What is he going to do?"_ Fuki thought investigating the clones putting there hand on the water fall.

1...

2...

3!… the water fall stopped and flowed backwards after a while it returned to normal. Naruto did this technique three more times. Fuki was stunned at this he was able to reverse the flow of a water fall.

"One more time Naruto and the clones put there hands on the water fall, but disappeared when Naruto collapsed on the ground.

"oh my" Fuki said thinking if she should help.

But then Naruto started getting up. _"remarkable"_ She thought _"He must of used a lot of chakra, but still could get up"_

" I should get home Okyou might be getting worried" Naruto said heading home.

**Time Skip**

"Where were you I've been waiting an hour!" Okyou said pounding Naruto's chest.

"Sorry I was training" Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"So what were you doing?" she said curiously"

"Just a super hard technique" He said with a smile.

"Cool!" She said enthusiastically "Can you teach me?"

"Nah your not strong enough"

"well can you show me?" She said with puppy dog eyes.

"Ok met up with me at the water fall south from here" he said dashing off.

Fuki followed the girl instead of Naruto to keep her safe.

After a few minutes two of rouge nins appeared. One short another Fat. "hey girl don't you know it's not safe for little girls to run around in the woods" The man said licking his licks. Okyou stepped back trying to get away from them, but bumped into another nin. The nin grabbed her, she struggled to break free. Fuki stepped in to stop them.

"Hey get away from her!" Fuki shouted to the nins.

"well who's this?" he said grabbing a kunai "I don't know who you are, but you look like wave nin. I hate them"

"Well to bad. Let go of the girl" She ordered them.

"No" the nins said.

Fuki charged at the short one, but side stepped her then grabbed hair and pulled it. She was pulled backwards and her arm was taken. The grip was too strong to break free. "Let go!" Shijimi said pulling her arm. The short man pulled a kuni and held it to her throat. Fuki froze. "What are you going to do?" Fuki asked.

"I'm going to kill you, see I have a problem I'm like to see blood" The man said showing his lunatic eyes he started to bring his kuni to her arm and cut it. Fuki flinched at the pain.

"Help me!" Shouted Fuki.

"Shut up!" Said the lunatic slapping her "or I'm going to kill you"

"Hey!" The two nins looked around to find the voice.

"who said that?" the fat one shouted to the woods.

"I did" Naruto said showing him self on a boulder"

"What are you doing here punk" The nins said bringing their kunai to the hostages throat.

"I heard a young lady scream for help it is only obvious to check it out"

"Ha! If this girl could not stop us how could you" he said bringing the kunai closer to Fuki's throat.

"What are you the girl who was stalking me in the morning?" Fuki was surprised at this.

"How did you know I was hiding my chakra?" She asked.

"It wasn't your chakra, but your scent of roses and peaches" he said getting down from the rock. Fuki blushed at complement.

"You can't stop us punk!" The fat one shouted at the blonde.

"Well…" In an instant Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind the fatty "I'm better"

Fatty(as he is now called) turned around to punch the blonde. Fatty saw nothing behind him, but he heard a shriek from his lunatic friend. He saw his friend fly to towards him and crash into him. Fuki and Okyou both ran behind Naruto. "who are you?" Fuki asked Naruto.

"This is no time for introductions" Naruto said "Go behind a tree" The two hostages ran behind a wide tree.

"Hey punk your going to pay for that!" Shouted the two nins. The lunatice threw two shuriken at Naruto. He blocked them both with his kunai. Then a giant fire ball came towards him, jumping out of the way and landing on the ground. **Kage No Justu! **Thiry clones appeared going different directions to attack the nins. "_Crap this kids good"_ Fatty thought blocking two kicks from two clones. **Yomi Numa! **Fatty started sinking in something like quick sand. "Hey help!" Fatty shouted to his partner. The lunatic saw his friend sinking he grabbed Fatty's arm, but it sunk into the sand. "Bastard what did you do to him?" He shouted at Naruto. "You mean this guy" Naruto said pointing at unconscious Fatty who was hanging on a branch covered in dirt.

"Bastard!" Lunatic said charging at Naruto with killer intent. A clone tackled him down and disappeared.

"Die!" Lunatic said building up chakra in his hand. A strong pulse of chakra push Naruto thirty feet in the air. Naruto caught a branch and pulled him self up. Lunatic followed. The battle was on the tree tops. Pulse after pulse pushed naruto of the trees. _"Dam I got to find a way around that"_ Naruto thought grabbing a branch.

Meanwhile Fuki and Okyou saw the ground from below. "wow sensei is really great" Okyou said peeking from the tree.

More and more pulses threw Naruto of his feet. Lunatic stopped panting. _"stopped now's my chance"_ Naruto said running to attack lunatic. The Lunatic quickly grabbed Naruto as he tried to tackle him.

"any last words punk" he said grabbing a kuni.

"yeah behind you" the Lunatic stabbed Naruto. _poof! _

"what" the lunatic said turning around to see a blue sphere of chakra going toward him. **Rasengan!**

The blue sphere hit Lunatic digging deeper into his flesh.

Lunatic stood still for a couple of second before collapsing and falling off the branch and landing on a boulder killing him. Naruto leaped down to Fuki and Okyou.

"So Okyou do still want to train?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes!" Okyou said hugging Naruto. He turned to Fuki.

"So who are you?" Okyou asking Naruto.

"I'm…" Naruto said before being interrupted.

"The best teacher ever!" Okyou interrupted Naruto.

"And I am Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto continued.

"Ok, Naruto," said Fuki " Thanks"

Fuki said dashing off. "let's go train" Okyou said pulling Naruto to the water fall.

"Sir I seen the nin in action" Fuki said "He is very good and has many jutus"

"So is he dangerous" The captian said.

"no he protected me from some rouge nins"

"He could be useful, bring him to me" the captain ordered.

"Ok sir" Fuki said dashing off"

**Time Skip**

"Bye Naruto!" Okyou said running home.

Fuki walked to the house. "Oh hi Fuki" Naruto said.

"Naruto come with me"

"Where?" Naruto asked.

"To the headquarters"

"No" Naruto declined.

"Why?" Fuki asked.

"I want you to bring your superior here" Naruto demanded

"OK" Fuki said leaving.

**Time Skip**

"Naruto is it" captain said.

"Yeah"

"Why are you here" He asked.

"I live here"

"No I mean why are you here at wave?" he asked again.

"well…**(skip long story)**…so that is why a I'm here" Naruto finished.

"Ok you have our permission to live here" captain said "on one condition"

"what is it?" Naruto asked.

"You have to train our students" captain gave a friendly smile.

"OK" Naruto said shaking captains hand.

"Lemme introduce you to our village" Captain said.

"I don't think they would like me" Naruto said.

"nonsense" Captain said.

_"I hope so"_ Naruto thought

* * *

"Hello every one as you may know some of your kids went of to train with a person you don't know" Captain said pausing for the gasps "well let me introduce you to him, please come out Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto came out. "hello I am Naruto and I have taught your kids some things" Naruto saw the family look at him "The reason I'm here is i was banished from my previous village"

"Yes Naruto was banished, but for his differences. He is a great nin with many legendary jutsus." the captain went on "he will be teaching your kids"

"I don't believe he's strong he just looks like some punk!" a villager shouted.

"Well umm..." captain couldn't think of a way out of it.

"Come tomorrow to outside to my house, most kids know the way, and I will fight the strongest ninja in your village currently " Naruto announced.

"what are you saying?"captain asked.

"proving I'm strong" Naruto said going back home.

* * *

"Naruto!" Fuki shouted. Naruto turned around to see who it was.

"How you doing?" Naruto asked smiling.

"your going to die" Fuki said.

"Why?" Naruto asked smile wiped off his face.

"The match tomorrow is too dangerous" Fuki said going on "He killed many with no mercy"

"So?"

"He will kill you"

"Don't worry if he gets close I have a back up plan" Naruto said.

"well I hope it works" Fuki said leaving. "And naruto please don't die"

* * *

**Thats it next chapter a battle which will probably have take a long time to complete. Plz review and vote on poll. poll ends july/18/08  
**


	5. Chic

**Sup! I was gone for a while to visit a uncle in Sacramento.**

* * *

"So who's the brat I'm going to ki... I mean fight" Naruto's competore asking a near by nin who was reading the challenge info

"umm some ninja brat from who knows where" the nin replied going back to reading.

"Is he strong?" he asked putting on a metal claw "the last challenger was weak. He didn't last"

"according to the info he knows some strong ninjustus, but thats all we know on his battle abilitys" the nin replied.

"I hope he last longer." the man said chuckling.

An other nin came into the room. "Houki the match is starting" the nin said.

"Finaly I get to ki... fight!" Houki said getting up and left the room.

* * *

"Naruto please don't do this it's to dangerous" Fuki said worrying for her friends life.

"Yeah please" Okyou said giving him puppy dog eyes to convince him.

"No I'm not backing down" Naruto said heading to the arena.

"Then take this for good luck" Fuki said giving him a bracelet.

"Thanks" He said putting it on.

* * *

At the arena Naruto and Houki meet. "huh? Your a kid..." Houki said questioning the match.

"begin" the referee said then quickly running off.

"...I'm not going to fight a..."Houki was intrurrupted by a fist connencting to his face.

"don't let your guard down" Naruto said grinning.

"So that's how it is punk" Houki said wiping the blood on this lip as he got up "lets go." with a blur Houki disappered.

"_where is he?"_ Naruto thought to himself looking around for Houki.

"up here" Houki said in midair getting ready attack Naruto. He quickly reacted and threw a kuni at him._poof_.

"_Crap shadow clone"_ Naruto thought. Then arms reached from underground and grabbed his legs.

"Wha!" Naruto said being thrown to the ground. Then Houki's body rose from the ground.

Houki grabbed naruto from the neck and threw him in the air. **Multi Blade justu! **A dozen flying blades cut through Naruto. Fuki and Okyou shrieked in horror. _Poof_. Houki turned around and looked for the real Naruto. He found him with a army clones. "ha! Think your puny army of clones could beat me!" Houki shouted charging at the small army. Houki ripped through them with ease. He grabbed real Naruto and threw him to a tree. Naruto collapsed on the ground trying to get up. Houki then walked over to Naruto and raised his claw to strike him down. "Made you look" Naruto said grinning.

"Wha..." Houki said turning around to see a clone punch him in the face causing him to be knocked on the ground. Naruto slowly go up then walked toward Houki. "Had enough?" naruto asked taking out a kuni. Naruto got a reply by a clone grabbing Naruto and threw him in the air. Houki got up and caught Naruto just to fling him on the ground.

**Bolder prison Justu!**

A cage of bolders surrounded Naruto slowly closing into him. _"Crap I got to do something before it's to late"_ Naruto thought to him self looking for a way out. Houki started chuckling. "Save it kid you can't get out" he said into the cage.

**Rasengan!**

A wall of the cage blew into pieces. Naruto quickly jumped out before being crushed. Houki stood dumbfounded looking at the kid who destroyed the used-be indistructible wall, he then turned his attention to Naruto who started charging at him.

He quickly blocked the puches and kick thrown at him. Houki caught Naruto's leg and lifted it to a point where Naruto fall. Naruto quickly got up avoiding a strong punch, he then dashed at Houki. Houki quickly dodged Naruto and caught his jacket and pulled it. Naruto fell on the ground out of breath and tired he couldn't get up. Houki then stomped on Naruto's chest. Naruto tried to block the pounding, but he knew he couldn't last forever. Houki stopped to lift Naruto by his neck and started to choke him. Fuki and Okyou were to horrified to watch. "How does it feel?" Houki said grinning.

* * *

Naruto found himself in a large room outside a large gate.

"**Hello kit 'member me"** said the Kyubbi staring at Naruto with his big eyes.

"I want some of your chakra" Naruto said not showing any fear.

"**Fine, are you sure you don't want to realease any of the seals" **the fox suggested.

"No just your chakra" Naruto said with his arms crossed.

"**An old fox can try" **the kyubbi said.

Chakra leaked out of the cage and onto Naruto. The chakra started to swirl around Naruto and enter him.

* * *

Houki still was choking Naruto when he noticed red chakra ooz from naruto and made a cloak around Naruto.

"What's happening" Houki asked panicking.

"Getting help" Naruto grinned putting his hand on Houki's hand and crushed it. Houki screamed from the pain quickly letting go to sooth his hand. He noticed Naruto walk up to him. Naruto puched Houki through a wall. Houki rose up slowly to see Naruto a feet away, reacting he clawed at naruto just to see his metal claws desolve into ashes. Naruto grinned and grabbed him by his shirt. Houki threw a punch at Naruto, but when it hit the red chakra it stopped and then burn his hand, Houki quickly redrew his fist. Naruto threw Houki across the stadium, he tumbled into a stop. Houki barely consious tried to stand up. Naruto walked up to Houki with a rasengan in his hand. Naruto stopped and started coughing up blood he then collasped on the ground.

"We have a winner!" The refferee said. Fuki and Okyou rushed over to see Naruto barely consious.

"Are you ok?" Fuki asked worrying.

"I think... I landed... on a kuni" Naruto said laughing. Fuki and Okyou joined in.

"Hey kid" Houki said. Naruto turned his attention to him. "We both know who won. I want to say your a very talented ninja" Houki said giving him a thumbs up.

"Thanks" Naruto said.

"Let's take you to a hospital" Fuki said carrying him on her back toward the hospital.

"I told you I'm ok" Naruto whined.

"It's better safe then sorry" Fuki said.

Naruto sniffed around. "Someone is using a new perfume" Naruto said singsongly. Fuki started blushing dark red.

"umm... t-thank y-you" Fuki stuttered.

"Hey kid your allright" a villager said.

"Nice match"

"your awsome"

"wow it's so different from where I grew up" Naruto said taking joy from the new change.

"Why?" Okyou asked.

"umm... what we taking about?"

"I...I... I forgot!" Okyou said.

* * *

**After the hospital check up.**

"I'm good as new" Naruto said proudly walking out of the hospital doors.

"Hey Naruto!" a voice shouted. Naruto quickly turned to see Shijimi (I brought her back since more people voted for her) run toward him. Over the years Shijimi's body devoloped to a more womanly figure. She also has a orange (because of naruto) shirt reaching to her stomache with black strips going down on her sleeves.

"Shijimi" Naruto said "What are you doing here?"

"Well me and my dad moved to a more safer place, so we settled on here" Shijimi said "I wasn't expecting you here" Shijimi gave Naruto an other bone crushing hug._crack!_ "what was that?" Shijimi asked Naruto.

"Doctor" Naruto wheezed weakly.

"oops" shijimi said sweatdropping "lets get you to the hospital"

Naruto went back to the hospital in a hunched position grabbing his back.

* * *

**After the hospital again and a chiropractor.**

"Wow you sure have changed" Naruto said "You look more womanly" Naruto blushed after he knew what he said.

"th-thanks" Shijimi said blushing.

"Ahem..." Fuki coughed "Sorry to ruin the love feast, but who are you?"

"I'm Shijimi. I'm an old friend of Naruto" Shijimi introduced her self "You?"

"I'm Fuki I am chunnin here" Fuki said.

"And I'm Naruto's student, Okyou!" Okyou shouted cheerfully.

"So where you staying" Naruto asked Shijimi.

"Me and my father live in a two bed apartment" Shijimi replied.

"Thats not right" Naruto said "Why don't you stay with me. I have a lot of extra space"

"a-are you sure?" Shijimi said blushing to the thought of living with Naruto.

"If it's ok with your dad" Naruto said.

"I'm all for it" Takumi said appearing out of no where "I hope there's enough space"

"Wow Naruto I never knew you lived in such a big place" Shijimi said walking into the house.

"come on in I'll show you around" Naruto said inviting them both in.

* * *

**Please review.  
**


	6. Sorry for not updating in some time!

Sorry for not updating in a long time,

but to the guy who complained about how Naruto does not have an antagonist I got a surprise for you! The ending is different so those who like a happy ending this is not the story for YOU!!!

--- Sincerely,

Cookiemonstereater!

P.S. I'm making another story.

P.S.S. What really happened is not my creation.

P.S.S.S. To the stalker stalking me call me! XD


End file.
